Movie Batman Begins 2005
00:48.67Rachel, let me see. 00:57.22- Can I see?|- Finders keepers. And I found it. 01:00.51In my garden. 01:03.77Finders keepers. 01:12.57Bruce? 01:19.07Bruce? 01:23.12Mom! Mr. Alfred! 01:48.52Did you have dream? 01:51.15Nightmare. 01:57.40Worse than this place? 02:20.89They are going to fight you. 02:23.22- Again?|- Until they kill you. 02:27.06Can they kill me before breakfast? 02:31.23You are in hell, little man. 02:37.36And I am the devil. 02:43.53You're not the devil. 02:45.16You're practice. 03:30.00Solitary. 03:31.46- Why?|- For protection. 03:34.08- I don't need protection.|- Protection for them. 03:40.09Get in. 03:45.97Are you so|desperate to fight criminals... 03:48.47...that you lock yourself in|to take them on one at a time? 03:52.19Actually, there were seven of them. 03:56.27I counted six, Mr. Wayne. 04:02.32How do you know my name? 04:03.74The world is too small for someone|like Bruce Wayne to disappear... 04:06.99...no matter how deep|he chooses to sink. 04:09.45Who are you? 04:10.79My name is merely Ducard,|but I speak for Ra's al Ghul... 04:14.12...a man greatly feared|by the criminal underworld. 04:17.92A man who can offer you a path. 04:20.42What makes you think I need a path? 04:23.30Someone like you|is only here by choice. 04:26.09You have been exploring|the criminal fraternity... 04:28.64...but whatever|your original intentions... 04:31.81...you have become truly lost. 04:36.69And what path can Ra's al Ghul offer? 04:40.65The path of a man|who shares his hatred of evil... 04:44.82...and wishes to serve true justice. 04:48.49The path of the League of Shadows. 04:53.71- You're vigilantes.|- No, no, no. 04:56.17A vigilante is just a man lost in|the scramble for his own gratification. 05:00.50He can be destroyed or locked up. 05:05.51But if you make yourself more|than just a man... 05:10.51...if you devote yourself to an ideal... 05:13.68...and if they can't stop you... 05:16.56...then you become|something else entirely. 05:20.69Which is? 05:22.73Legend, Mr. Wayne. 05:27.03Tomorrow, you will be released. 05:28.82If you are bored of brawling with thieves|and want to achieve something... 05:32.41...there is a rare blue flower|that grows on the eastern slopes. 05:36.04Pick one of these flowers. 05:37.87If you can carry it|to the top of the mountain... 05:41.00...you may find what you were|looking for in the first place. 05:44.09And what was I looking for? 05:48.55Only you can know that. 06:57.20You turn back. You go back. 08:08.86Ra's al Ghul? 08:21.12Wait. 08:25.50What are you seeking? 08:27.92I seek... 08:31.46...the means to fight injustice. 08:34.09To turn fear... 08:36.55...against those|who prey on the fearful. 09:01.08To manipulate the fears in others... 09:05.00...you must first master your own. 09:08.96Are you ready to begin? 09:11.67I can.... I can barely stand. 09:14.42Death does not wait|for you to be ready! 09:16.93Death is not considerate or fair! 09:20.60And make no mistake,|here you face death. 09:29.11Tiger. 09:32.07Jujitsu. 09:36.07Panther. 09:40.62You're skilled. But this is not a dance. 09:48.42And you are afraid. 09:52.92But not of me. 09:58.26Tell us, Mr. Wayne... 10:05.27...what do you fear? 10:17.57Bruce? 10:21.66It's okay. It's okay. 10:24.33You'll be okay. 10:26.08Will we be needing|an ambulance, Master Wayne? 10:28.66No, l'll set the bone|and take him for an x-ray later. 10:31.71Very good, sir. 10:33.42- l'm very sorry, sir. I've told --|- Don't worry. lt's fine. 10:39.43Took quite a fall,|didn't we, Master Bruce? 10:41.89And why do we fall? 10:43.22So we can learn to pick ourselves up. 10:50.06Just a little fall.|It's just a small fracture. 11:01.91The bats again? 11:06.91You know why they attacked you,|don't you? 11:09.54- They were afraid of you.|- Afraid of me? 11:12.75All creatures feel fear. 11:14.92Even the scary ones? 11:16.42Especially the scary ones. 11:18.67I got something to show you. 11:24.76- You think your mother will like them?|- Yeah. 11:28.77- I think it's time to get up.|- Maybe. 11:31.10No going back to bed. 11:35.94Did you build this train, Dad? 11:38.23Gotham's been good to our family,|but the city's been suffering. 11:43.11People less fortunate than us|have been enduring very hard times. 11:46.78So we built a new, cheap, public|transportation system to unite the city. 11:50.91And at the center... 11:52.79...Wayne Tower. 11:54.79- ls that where you work?|- No, I work at the hospital. 11:57.80I leave the running of our company|to much better men. 12:01.22- Better?|- Well... 12:03.26...more interested men. 13:01.86Can we go? 13:05.70Please. 13:07.78Okay. Let's go. 13:19.04- What's wrong, Bruce?|- No, no. It was me. 13:22.05I just needed some fresh air. 13:24.38A little bit of opera goes a long way.|Right, Bruce? 13:30.18Come on. Let's go. 13:38.35Wallets, jewelry. Come on, fast. 13:40.27That's fine.|Fast. 13:41.90Take it easy. 13:46.40Here you go. 13:50.57It's fine. It's fine. 13:54.33Now just take it and go. 13:57.58- I said, jewelry.|- Hey -- 14:01.59Thomas! 14:10.80Bruce. 14:15.06It's okay. 14:19.60Don't be afraid. 14:53.14Is this your father's? 14:56.47It's okay. 14:59.81Come here. 15:04.15There you go. 15:09.49It's okay. 15:19.16Gordon. 15:28.76Hey. 15:30.97Good news. 15:33.64We got him, son. 15:56.20You're in excellent hands. 15:58.20We'll be watching the empire. 16:00.04When you grow up,|it'll be waiting for you. 16:19.06I thought I might prepare a little supper. 16:27.36- Very well.|- Alfred? 16:33.40- Yes, Master Bruce?|- lt was my fault, Alfred. 16:35.57- I made them leave the theater.|- No. 16:37.41- lf I hadn't gotten scared....|- lt was nothing that you did. 16:41.58It was him, and him alone. 16:45.42Do you understand? 16:50.05I miss them, Alfred.|I miss them so much. 16:53.26So do l, Master Bruce. 16:57.68So do l. 17:01.06And do you still feel|responsible for your parents' death? 17:04.23My anger outweighs my guilt. 17:07.06Come. 17:13.11You have learned to bury|your guilt with anger. 17:15.99I will teach you to confront it|and to face the truth. 17:21.54You know how to fight six men.|We can teach you how to engage 600. 17:27.75You know how to disappear. 17:29.79We can teach you|to become truly invisible. 17:33.63Invisible? 17:39.30The ninja understands that invisibility|is a matter of patience and agility. 17:56.95Always mind your surroundings. 18:01.83Ninjitsu employs explosive powders. 18:05.54- As weapons?|- Or distractions. 18:07.96Theatricality and deception|are powerful agents. 18:10.75You must become more than just a man|in the mind of your opponent. 18:16.26- Who is he?|- He was a farmer. 18:18.34Then he tried to take his neighbor's land|and became a murderer. 18:21.80- Now he is a prisoner.|- What'll happen to him? 18:24.26Justice. Crime cannot be tolerated. 18:26.85Criminals thrive on the indulgence|of society's understanding. 18:34.86Your parents' death was not your fault. 18:46.04It was your father's. 19:08.18Anger does not change the fact|that your father failed to act. 19:11.19- The man had a gun.|- Would that stop you? 19:14.19I've had training. 19:15.57The training is nothing! 19:17.57Will is everything! 19:24.99The will to act. 19:36.63Yield. 19:38.17You haven't beaten me. 19:39.76You have sacrificed sure footing|for a killing stroke. 19:50.10Rub your chest. 19:52.39Your arms will take care of themselves. 19:57.94You are stronger than your father. 20:00.24You didn't know my father. 20:02.03But I know the rage that drives you. 20:04.45That impossible anger|strangling the grief... 20:06.95...until the memory|of your loved one is just... 20:09.79...poison in your veins. 20:11.96And one day, you catch yourself wishing|the person you loved had never existed... 20:17.79...so you'd be spared your pain. 20:23.30I wasn't always here in the mountains. 20:28.31Once, I had a wife. 20:31.31My great love. 20:34.39She was taken from me. 20:36.69Like you, I was forced to learn|there are those without decency... 20:40.07...who must be fought|without hesitation, without pity. 20:45.16Your anger gives you great power. 20:47.99But if you let it, it will destroy you... 20:52.08...as it almost did me. 20:54.00- What stopped it?|- Vengeance. 20:57.17That's no help to me. 20:59.17Why, Bruce? 21:01.17Why could you not|avenge your parents? 21:07.68Will you be heading back to Princeton|after the hearing, sir... 21:11.31...or can I persuade you to stay on|for a day or two? 21:14.14I'm not heading back at all. 21:16.52- You don't like it there?|- I like it fine. 21:18.98They just don't feel the same way. 21:22.53- l've prepared the master bedroom.|- No. 21:26.36My room will be fine. 21:27.99With all due respect, sir,|Wayne Manor is your house. 21:30.87No, Alfred, it's my father's house. 21:32.87- Your father is dead.|- This place is a mausoleum. 21:35.25If I have my way, l'll pull|the damn thing down brick by brick. 21:38.46This house, Master Wayne, has sheltered|six generations of your family. 21:42.71Why do you give a damn, Alfred?|It's not your family. 21:46.26I give a damn because a good man|once made me responsible... 21:50.80...for what was most precious to him... 21:53.14...in the whole world. 21:57.35Miss Dawes has offered|to drive you to the hearing. 22:01.06She probably hopes|to talk you out of going. 22:03.28Should I just bury the past|out there with my parents, Alfred? 22:06.90I wouldn't presume to tell you|what to do with your past, sir. 22:10.16Just know that there are those of us who|care about what you do with your future. 22:15.58Haven't given up on me yet? 22:17.75Never. 23:07.80Alfred still keeps the condensed milk|on the top shelf. 23:11.84Hasn't he noticed|you're tall enough to reach now? 23:14.30Old habits die hard, I guess. 23:15.97- Never used to stop us anyway.|- No, it didn't. 23:18.60How's your mom? 23:20.89She misses this place. 23:24.65So do l. 23:26.57Yeah. 23:27.98But it's nothing without the people|who made it what it was. 23:31.15- Now there's only Alfred.|- And you. 23:34.32- l'm not staying, Rachel.|- You're just back for the hearing. 23:41.50Bruce, I don't suppose there's any way|to convince you not to come. 23:46.00Someone at this proceeding... 23:50.17...should stand for my parents. 23:52.51We all loved your parents, Bruce. 23:54.80- What Chill did is unforgivable.|- Then why is your boss letting him go? 23:59.39In prison, he shared a cell|with Carmine Falcone. 24:02.81He learned things, and he will testify|in exchange for early parole. 24:06.65Rachel, this man killed my parents. 24:11.32I cannot let that pass. 24:13.20And I need you|to understand that, please. 24:17.83Okay. 24:20.12The depression hit working|people, like Mr. Chill, hardest of all. 24:23.62His crime was appalling, yes,|but it was motivated not by greed... 24:27.17...but by desperation. 24:29.00Given the 14 years served, as well as|his extraordinary level of cooperation... 24:33.05...with one of this office's|most important investigations... 24:35.89...we strongly endorse his petition|for early release. 24:40.02Mr. Chill? 24:45.90Your Honor... 24:48.44...not a day goes by that I don't wish|I could take back what I did. 24:54.20Sure, I was desperate,|like a lot of people back then... 24:57.57...but that don't change what I did. 25:03.58I gather there is a member|of the Wayne family here today. 25:08.42Has he got anything to say? 25:24.77- He's coming out the side!|- He's coming out the side, guys! 25:37.95Bruce Wayne! 25:42.08Joe! Hey, Joe! 25:43.45Falcone says hi. 25:55.30Come on, Bruce. 25:57.26We don't need to see this. 25:59.64I do. 26:06.31The DA couldn't understand|why Judge Faden insisted... 26:08.90...on making the hearing public. 26:10.52Falcone paid him off|to get Chill out in the open. 26:13.11Maybe I should thank them. 26:14.53- You don't mean that.|- What if I do, Rachel? 26:17.28My parents deserved justice. 26:19.32You're not talking about justice.|You're talking about revenge. 26:22.45- Sometimes, they're the same.|- No, they're never the same. 26:25.50Justice is about harmony. Revenge is|about you making yourself feel better. 26:29.25- lt's why we have an impartial system.|- Your system is broken. 26:39.63You care about justice?|Look beyond your own pain, Bruce. 26:42.85This city is rotting. 26:44.51They talk about the depression|as if it's history. lt's not. 26:47.48Things are worse than ever here. 26:49.14Falcone floods our streets|with crime and drugs... 26:51.86...preying on the desperate,|creating new Joe Chills every day. 26:54.98Falcone may not have killed|your parents, Bruce... 26:58.15...but he's destroying everything|that they stood for. 27:05.20You wanna thank him for that?|Here you go. 27:09.96We all know where to find him.|As long as he keeps the bad people rich... 27:13.17...and the good people scared,|no one'll touch him. 27:15.46Good people like your parents, who'll|stand against injustice, they're gone. 27:19.88What chance does Gotham have|when the good people do nothing? 27:24.47- l'm not one of your good people, Rachel.|- What do you mean? 27:30.14All these years, I wanted to kill him. 27:33.98Now I can't. 27:51.41Your father would be ashamed of you. 28:36.63You're taller than you look|in the tabloids, Mr. Wayne. 28:39.59No gun? l'm insulted. 28:44.63- You could've just sent a thank-you note.|- I didn't come here to thank you. 28:48.60I came to show you that|not everyone in Gotham's afraid of you. 28:51.47Only those who know me, kid. 28:53.48Look around you.|You'll see two councilmen... 28:56.31...a union official,|couple off-duty cops... 28:59.57...and a judge. 29:01.32I wouldn't have a second's hesitation of|blowing your head off in front of them. 29:05.82Now, that's power you can't buy. 29:09.16That's the power of fear. 29:10.99I'm not afraid of you. 29:12.45Because you think you got|nothing to lose. 29:14.50But you haven't thought it through. 29:16.33You haven't thought about|your lady friend in the DA's office. 29:19.63You haven't thought about|your old butler. Bang! 29:26.18People from your world... 29:28.68...have so much to lose. 29:31.22Now, you think because your mommy|and your daddy got shot... 29:35.73...you know about the ugly side of life,|but you don't. 29:38.86You've never tasted desperate. 29:41.15You're.... You're Bruce Wayne,|the prince of Gotham. 29:43.86You'd have to go 1000 miles to meet|someone who didn't know your name. 29:47.45So don't come here with your anger,|trying to prove something to yourself. 29:51.87This is a world you'll never understand. 29:54.20And you always fear... 29:56.37...what you don't understand. 30:01.71All right. 30:10.72Yeah, you got spirit, kid.|I'll give you that. 30:13.72More than your old man anyway. 30:15.89In the joint, Chill told me about|the night he killed your parents. 30:20.36He said your father begged for mercy. 30:23.90Begged. 30:25.86Like a dog. 30:40.08Should've tipped better. 30:51.89- For what?|- Your jacket. 30:54.26Okay. 30:56.93Hey, hey, hey. Let me have it.|It's a nice coat. 31:00.60Be careful who sees you with that. 31:03.31- They're gonna come looking for me.|- Who? 31:05.69Everyone. 31:09.70It's.... 31:11.61It's a nice coat. 31:31.93When you lived among|the criminals, did you start to pity them? 31:36.47The first time I stole|so that I wouldn't starve, yes. 31:40.35I lost many assumptions about|the simple nature of right and wrong. 31:47.11And when I traveled... 31:49.36...I learned the fear before a crime... 31:52.82...and the thrill of success. 31:57.29But I never became one of them. 32:02.00Fool. What do I care|what your name is? You're a criminal. 32:05.29I'm not a criminal 32:07.13Tell that to the guy who owned these. 32:11.38You've traveled the world|to understand the criminal mind... 32:14.68...and conquer your fears. 32:18.01But a criminal is not complicated. 32:22.35And what you really fear|is inside yourself. 32:25.86You fear your own power. 32:28.52You fear your anger... 32:30.32...the drive to do great|or terrible things. 32:34.70Now you must journey inwards. 32:41.96You are ready. 32:45.04Breathe. 33:02.89Breathe in your fears. 33:07.36Face them. 33:09.90To conquer fear,|you must become fear. 33:12.86You must bask in the fear|of other men. 33:17.70And men fear most|what they cannot see. 33:38.34You have to become a terrible thought. 33:45.73A wraith. 33:52.69You have to become an idea! 34:01.95Feel terror cloud your senses. 34:06.75Feel its power to distort. 34:10.92To control. 34:16.22And know that this power|can be yours. 34:32.57Embrace your worst fear. 34:42.24Become one with the darkness. 35:04.35Focus. 35:06.35Concentrate. 35:08.68Master your senses. 35:38.88You cannot leave any sign. 35:41.72I haven't. 35:51.23Impressive. 36:02.32We have purged your fear. 36:05.58You are ready to lead these men. 36:07.37You are ready to become a member|of the League of Shadows. 36:13.54But first, you must demonstrate|your commitment to justice. 36:34.44No. 36:37.27I'm no executioner. 36:39.11Your compassion is|a weakness your enemies will not share. 36:43.15That's why it's so important. 36:45.70It separates us from them. 36:47.62You want to fight criminals.|This man is a murderer. 36:50.12- This man should be tried.|- By whom? 36:52.25Corrupt bureaucrats? 36:53.96Criminals mock society's laws. 36:56.67You know this better than most. 36:59.80You cannot lead these men... 37:02.63...unless you are prepared to do|what is necessary to defeat evil. 37:07.22And where would I be leading|these men? 37:10.18Gotham. 37:11.64As Gotham's favored son... 37:13.81...you will be ideally placed|to strike at the heart of criminality. 37:18.56- How?|- Gotham's time has come. 37:22.49Like Constantinople or Rome before it... 37:25.99...the city has become a breeding ground|for suffering and injustice. 37:30.33It is beyond saving|and must be allowed to die. 37:34.16This is the most important function|of the League of Shadows. 37:39.63It is one we've performed for centuries. 37:43.01Gotham... 37:44.97...must be destroyed. 37:51.18You can't believe in this. 37:52.85Ra's al Ghul rescued us from|the darkest corners of our own hearts. 37:57.60What he asks in return is the courage|to do what is necessary. 38:02.23I will go back to Gotham|and I will fight men like this... 38:05.74...but I will not become an executioner. 38:08.49Bruce, please. 38:10.20For your own sake,|there is no turning back. 38:45.40- What are you doing?|- What's necessary, my friend. 41:04.37I will tell him you saved his life. 41:26.23Master Wayne,|you've been gone a long time. 41:28.94- Yes, I have.|- You look very fashionable. 41:32.74Apart from the mud. 41:34.49Are you coming back to Gotham|for long, sir? 41:37.32As long as it takes. 41:38.74I want to show the people... 41:40.41...their city doesn't belong|to the criminals and the corrupt. 41:44.00In the depression, your father nearly|bankrupted Wayne Enterprises... 41:47.37...combating poverty. 41:48.75He believed his example could inspire|the wealthy of Gotham to save their city. 41:53.59Did it? 41:56.34In a way. 41:57.97Their murder shocked the wealthy|and the powerful into action. 42:03.06People need dramatic examples|to shake them out of apathy. 42:06.27I can't do that as Bruce Wayne. 42:08.10As a man... 42:09.77...l'm flesh and blood,|I can be ignored, destroyed. 42:12.40But as a symbol.... 42:15.78As a symbol, I can be incorruptible. 42:18.61- I can be everlasting.|- What symbol? 42:21.78Something elemental... 42:24.62...something terrifying. 42:26.46I assume that as you take on|the underworld... 42:28.75...this symbol is a persona to protect|those you care about from reprisals? 42:34.05You're thinking about Rachel? 42:35.59Actually, sir, I was thinking of myself. 42:39.97Have you told anyone l'm coming back? 42:41.93I couldn't figure the legal ramifications|of bringing you back from the dead. 42:46.31- Dead?|- You've been gone seven years. 42:48.31You had me declared dead? 42:49.81Actually, it was Mr. Earle.|He's taking the company public. 42:52.82He wanted to liquidate|your majority shareholding. 42:55.32Those shares are worth|quite a bit of money. 42:57.82Well, it's a good thing|I left everything to you, then. 43:01.07Quite so, sir. 43:02.83And you can borrow the Rolls, if you like.|Just bring it back with a full tank. 43:16.67In my opinion, Mr. Zsaz is as much|a danger to himself as to others... 43:21.76...and prison is probably not the best|environment for his rehabilitation. 43:28.64- Dr. Crane.|- Miss Dawes. 43:31.35You think a man who butchers people|for the mob doesn't belong in jail? 43:34.86I would hardly have testified to that|otherwise, would l? 43:37.69This is the third of Falcone's thugs|you've had declared insane... 43:40.95...and moved into your asylum. 43:42.57The work offered by organized crime|must have an attraction to the insane. 43:48.70Or the corrupt. 43:53.00Mr. Finch. 43:54.88You should check|with Miss Dawes here... 43:56.88...just what implications your office|has authorized her to make. lf any. 44:05.22- What are you doing?|- What are you doing, Carl? 44:07.72Looking out for you. 44:11.60Falcone has half the city|bought and paid for. 44:14.69- Drop it.|- How can you say that? 44:16.90Because as much as I care about|getting Falcone, I care more about you. 44:20.74That's sweet. 44:27.49We've been through all that. 44:55.94Blessed bat again, sir. 44:57.86They nest somewhere in the grounds. 46:58.14No more favors.|Someone is sniffing around. 47:01.02Hey, I scratch your back,|you scratch mine, doc. 47:04.15I'm bringing in the shipments. 47:06.24We are paying you for that. 47:07.57Maybe money isn't as interesting|to me as favors. 47:12.57I am more than aware that you are|not intimidated by me, Mr. Falcone. 47:17.58But you know who l'm working for,|and when he gets here -- 47:20.83He -- He's coming to Gotham? 47:22.92Yes, he is. 47:24.55And when he gets here,|he's not going to wanna hear... 47:27.17...that you've endangered our operation|just to get your thugs out of jail time. 47:33.26- Who's bothering you?|- There's a girl at the DA's office. 47:37.10- We'll buy her off.|- Not this one. 47:40.02Idealist, huh? 47:42.10Well, there's an answer to that too. 47:44.19- I don't want to know.|- Yes, you do. 47:51.32No, we are showing|very healthy growth in these sectors. 47:54.95I don't think Thomas Wayne would have|viewed heavy-arms manufacture... 47:58.29...as a suitable cornerstone|for our business. 48:01.83Well, that's 20 years ago, Fredericks. 48:05.96I think after 20 years|we can allow ourselves... 48:09.30...to stop thinking about what|Thomas Wayne would have done. 48:12.30Good morning, Mr. Earle's office. 48:14.34Yes, he's confirmed for|the dinner tomorrow evening. 48:17.81Good morning.|I'm here to see Mr. Earle. 48:21.31Name? 48:23.27Bruce Wayne. 48:26.82Thomas would probably not|have taken the company public. 48:30.49But that is what we,|as responsible managers, are going to do. 48:35.28Jessica? 48:37.91Jessica? Where are you? 48:40.62- Eye on the ball, and....|- Why is no one answering the phone? 48:45.50It's Wayne Enterprises, Mr. Earle.|I'm sure they'll call back. 48:49.00Bruce? You're supposed to be dead. 48:51.67I'm sorry to disappoint. 48:53.84- I need you to take a look at this.|- Have you seen him yet? 48:56.85- Who?|- Wayne. 48:58.68It's been all over the news.|He's back. 49:04.69I'm sure you realize|I can't stop the big machine. 49:07.81Too many wheels turning. 49:09.19- We're going public.|- I understand. 49:11.69And l'll be handsomely rewarded|for my shares. 49:14.70I'm not looking to interfere. 49:17.70- I am looking for a job.|- Oh? 49:19.99I just want to get to know the company|that my family built. 49:23.37Any ideas where you would start? 49:25.62Applied Sciences caught my eye. 49:28.38Fox's department. 49:30.21I'll let him know you're coming. 49:33.17You look like him. Your dad. 49:36.72You're the only one left|of the Wayne family. 49:39.55This is where you belong.|Welcome home. 49:44.10Environmental procedures,|defense projects, consumer products. 49:48.86All prototypes. None in production. 49:51.73- On any level whatsoever.|- None? 49:55.40What did they tell you this place was? 49:57.41They didn't tell me anything. 50:01.91Earle told me exactly what it was|when he sent me down here. 50:05.83Dead end. 50:07.46Place to keep me from causing|the board any more trouble. 50:11.75Come on. 50:13.42- You were on the board?|- When your father ran things. 50:16.05- You knew my father?|- Oh, yeah. 50:18.09Helped him build his train. 50:20.35Here we are. 50:25.60Kevlar utility harness. 50:27.60Gas-powered, magnetic grapple gun. 50:29.77The 350-pound test monofilament. 50:35.44Wonderful project, your dad's train. 50:38.11Routed it right into Wayne Tower,|along with the water and power utilities. 50:42.91Kind of made Wayne Tower|the unofficial center of Gotham City. 50:46.29Of course, Earle let it go to rot.|Here we are. 50:50.79Nomex survival suit|for advanced infantry. 50:53.13Kevlar biweave, reinforced joints. 50:56.26- Tear- resistant?|- This sucker will stop a knife. 50:58.80- Bulletproof?|- Anything but a straight shot. 51:01.14- Why didn't they put it into production?|- Bean counters didn't think... 51:04.22...a soldier's life was worth 300 grand. 51:07.64So, what's your interest in it,|Mr. Wayne? 51:11.81I want to borrow it. 51:13.48For spelunking. 51:16.15Spelunking? 51:17.61Yeah, you know, cave diving? 51:20.61You expecting to run into|much gunfire in these caves? 51:25.62Look, l'd rather Mr. Earle|didn't know about me borrowing -- 51:29.04Mr. Wayne... 51:30.50...the way I see it... 51:32.83...all this stuff is yours anyway. 51:38.30Okay. Give it a try. 51:44.93Charming. 51:49.02At least you'll have company. 51:52.69This must be the lowest foundation|of the southeast wing. 52:09.16Your great-great-grandfather was|involved in the Underground Railroad... 52:13.50...secretly transporting freed slaves|to the North... 52:16.67...and I suspect these caverns|came in handy. 52:33.06Alfred! Come up here! 52:35.40I can see everything all right|from down here, sir, thank you. 52:58.42We order the main part|of this cowl from Singapore. 53:01.26Via a dummy corporation. 53:02.92Indeed. And then, quite separately... 53:04.93...we place an order|to a Chinese company for these. 53:10.43- Put it together ourselves.|- Precisely. 53:13.56They'll have to be large orders,|to avoid suspicion. 53:17.77- How large?|- Say 10,000. 53:22.78- Well, at least we'll have spares.|- Yes. 53:42.80Don't suppose you want a taste. 53:45.09I just keep offering,|thinking maybe someday you'll get wise. 53:48.43There's nothing wise|in what you do, Flass. 53:50.76Well, Jimbo, you don't take the taste,|makes us guys nervous. 53:54.31I'm no rat. 53:58.90In a town this bent,|who's there to rat to anyway? 54:32.31Don't turn around. 54:35.02You're a good cop.|One of the few. 54:38.77What do you want? 54:40.02Carmine Falcone brings|in shipments of drugs every week. 54:43.36Nobody takes him down. Why? 54:46.61He's paid up with the right people. 54:49.03What will it take to bring him down? 54:52.53Leverage on Judge Faden... 54:55.66...and a DA brave enough|to prosecute. 54:58.46Rachel Dawes. 55:00.67Who are you? 55:02.21Watch for my sign. 55:06.51You're just one man? 55:08.97Now we're two. 55:12.51We? 55:29.74Freeze! 55:48.67What the hell was that? 55:53.51Just some nut. 55:58.10Well, what is it today?|More spelunking? 56:01.10No. Today it's BASE-jumping. 56:04.19BASE-jumping. 56:06.40- That like parachuting?|- Kind of. 56:10.11Do you have any lightweight fabrics? 56:13.11You know, I think I have just the thing. 56:17.12It's called memory cloth.|Notice anything? 56:22.92Regularly flexible... 56:25.21...but put a current through it... 56:28.80...molecules realign, it becomes rigid.|- What kind of shapes can you make? 56:32.63Can be tailored to fit any structure|based on a rigid skeleton. 56:35.97Too expensive for the Army? 56:37.35I don't think they tried to market it|to the billionaire, BASE-jumping crowd. 56:42.27- Look, Mr. Fox.|- Yes, sir? 56:44.73If you're uncomfortable -- 56:46.27Mr. Wayne, if you don't want to tell me|exactly what you're doing... 56:49.65...when I'm asked, I don't have to lie. 56:53.32But don't think of me as an idiot. 56:57.45Fair enough. 57:01.33What's that? 57:05.25The Tumbler? 57:07.67Oh, you wouldn't be interested in that. 57:15.64She was built as a bridging vehicle. 57:19.51During combat, two of these|would jump over a river, towing cables. 57:26.52Over here on the throttle,|flip that open and throttle up. 57:30.36This will boost you into a rampless jump --|Not now! 57:35.70Not -- Not now, sir. 57:40.70Afterburner disengaged. 57:42.95We never could get|the damn bridge to work... 57:46.17...but this baby works just fine. 57:57.43So, what do you think? 57:59.93Does it come in black? 58:02.56I need you at the docks Thursday. 58:05.19- Problems?|- I don't want any trouble... 58:07.23...with the last shipment.|-Sure. 58:10.94Word on the street is you got a beef|with somebody in the DA's office. 58:14.74- ls that right?|- And that there's a fat prize... 58:17.36...waiting for anybody willing|to do anything about it. 58:20.24So, what's your point, Mr. Flass? 58:22.66Have you seen the girl? 58:24.41It's a cute little assistant DA. 58:27.25Don't you think that's a little too much|heat to bring down, maybe? 58:31.09- Even for this town.|- Never underestimate Gotham City. 58:34.59People get mugged coming home|from work every day of the week. 58:37.59Sometimes --|Sometimes things just go bad. 58:44.10It's a problem with the graphite, sir. 58:46.10The next 10,000|will be up to specifications. 58:48.94- At least they gave us a discount.|- Quite. 58:51.69In the meantime, sir, may I suggest|you try to avoid landing on your head? 59:34.32Why bats, Master Wayne? 59:36.61Bats frighten me. 59:39.15It's time my enemies shared my dread. 60:08.14What is this? 60:13.86Continue. 60:20.70Looks fine out there. 60:22.78The bears go straight to the dealers. 60:24.87Yeah, and the rabbits go|to the man in the Narrows. 60:27.70- What's the difference?|- lgnorance is bliss, my friend. 60:30.87Don't burden yourself|with the secrets of scary people. 60:49.89Hey. Steiss. 61:14.21Steiss? 61:27.60What? 61:29.93What the...? 61:40.44I better check it. 61:54.79There's a problem out here.|You better bail. 62:26.15Where are you?! 62:27.66Here. 62:50.01Take a ride. Oh, shit. 63:11.53What the hell are you? 63:16.70I'm Batman. 63:26.21Nice coat. 63:29.88Thanks. 64:12.43Hold it. 64:15.85That's right, you better run. 64:27.28Falcone sent them to kill you. 64:30.24- Why?|- You rattled his cage. 64:36.62- What's this?|- Leverage. 64:38.33- For what?|- To get things moving. 64:40.25Who are you? 64:42.62Someone like you. 64:44.04Someone who'll rattle the cages. 64:51.13Ma'am? Everything okay? 64:58.97- Falcone's men?|- Does it matter? 65:01.64We'll never tie him to it anyway. 65:04.15I wouldn't be too sure of that. 65:19.33What the hell is that? 65:30.76Cut him down. 65:54.61Unacceptable. 65:56.03Now, I don't care if it's rival gangs,|Guardian Angels... 65:59.03...or the goddamn Salvation Army... 66:01.20...get them off the street|and off the front page. 66:03.70They say it was just one guy.|Or a creature. 66:06.50It was some asshole in a costume. 66:09.71- Yeah?|- This guy did deliver us... 66:11.55...one of the city's biggest crime lords. 66:14.51No one takes the law|into their own hands in my city. 66:18.18Understand? 66:19.55- No way to bury it now.|- There's still Judge Faden. 66:22.56- l've got Faden covered.|- What about this bat they babble about? 66:25.69Even if these guys will swear|to being thrashed by a giant bat... 66:28.85...we've got Falcone at the scene. 66:31.19Drugs, prints, cargo manifests.|This bat character gave us everything. 66:34.82Okay. Let's do it. 66:39.74- Bats are nocturnal.|- Bats may be. 66:42.08But even for billionaire playboys,|3:00 is pushing it. 66:46.54The price for leading a double life,|I fear. 66:50.75Your theatrics made an impression. 66:54.55Theatricality and deception... 66:57.76...are powerful weapons, Alfred.|This is a good start. 67:01.10If those are to be the first|of many injuries to come... 67:04.10...it would be wise|to find a suitable excuse. 67:07.27Polo, for instance. 67:08.77I'm not learning polo, Alfred. 67:10.69Strange injuries,|a nonexistent social life. 67:14.53These things beg the question... 67:16.11...as to what exactly does Bruce Wayne|do with his time and his money. 67:20.57What does someone like me do? 67:23.12Drive sports cars, date movie stars. 67:28.00Buy things that are not for sale. 67:29.75Who knows, Master Wayne,|you start pretending to have fun... 67:33.92...you might even have a little|by accident. 67:38.63Sir. 67:40.26- We have a situation.|- All right. 67:42.97The Coast Guard picked up|one of our cargo ships last night... 67:47.31...heavily damaged, all crew missing,|probably dead. 67:54.15The ship was carrying|a prototype weapon. 67:56.78It's a microwave emitter. 67:58.74It's designed for desert warfare, but it -- 68:03.32It looks like somebody... 68:09.33...turned it on. 68:15.00It uses focused microwaves to|vaporize the enemy's water supply. 68:27.35The damage to the ship|was catastrophic. 68:30.52The weapon itself is.... 68:34.81Missing? 68:37.15Yeah. 68:39.69Mr. Wayne. 68:45.37Nice car. 68:46.99You should see my other one. 68:58.17He's done something|the police never have. 69:00.51You can't take the law|into your own hands. 69:02.97Well, at least he's getting|something done. 69:05.72Bruce, help me out here.|- Huh? 69:08.22Well, a guy who dresses up|like a bat clearly has issues. 69:13.60But he's put Falcone behind bars. 69:15.98Now the cops want him.|What does that tell you? 69:18.52They're jealous. 69:19.90Sir, the pool is for decoration... 69:22.74...and your friends|do not have swimwear. 69:27.91Well, they're European. 69:31.75I'm going to have to ask you to leave. 69:35.04- lt is not a question of money.|- Well, you see... 69:39.09...l'm buying this hotel... 69:42.67...and setting some new rules|about the pool area. 69:48.26I think the Batman deserves a medal. 69:50.76And a straitjacket to pin it on. 69:59.44Thank you. 70:02.78Bruce? 70:07.70Rachel? 70:09.66I'd heard you were back. 70:13.12What are you doing? 70:15.37Just swimming here.|Wow, it is good to see you. 70:19.96You were gone a long time. 70:22.09- I know. How are things?|- The same. 70:26.93Job's getting worse. 70:28.76Can't change the world on your own. 70:31.64What choice do I have... 70:34.39...when you're too busy swimming? 70:37.48Rachel, all of -- 70:39.81All this.... 70:42.90It's -- It's not me. lt's.... 70:47.32Inside, I am.... 70:51.20I am more. 70:53.83Come on, Bruce. Come on. 70:55.50Bruce, we have|some more hotels for you to buy. 71:00.33Bruce... 71:03.00...deep down you may still be|that same great kid you used to be. 71:08.93But it's not who you are underneath... 71:11.97...it's what you do that defines you. 71:26.28Dr. Crane, thanks for coming. 71:28.03Not at all. He cut his wrists? 71:31.03Probably looking for the insanity plea.|But if anything should happen.... 71:34.87Of course, better safe than sorry. 71:41.29Yeah, Dr. Crane, I can't take it anymore.|It's all too much. 71:45.05The walls are closing in.|Blah, blah, blah. 71:48.05A couple of days of this food,|it'll be true. 71:51.55- What do you want?|- I wanna know... 71:53.39...how you're gonna convince me|to keep my mouth shut. 71:56.06About what?|You don't know anything. 71:58.39I know you don't want the cops to take|a closer look at the drugs they seized. 72:02.73And I know about your experiments|with the inmates of your nut house. 72:07.07See, I don't go into business with a guy|without finding out his dirty secrets. 72:11.32And those goons you used. 72:14.41I own the muscle in this town. 72:16.41Now, l've been bringing|your stuff in for months... 72:20.33...so whatever he's planning,|it's big, and I want in. 72:25.84Well, I already know what he'll say. 72:29.38That we should kill you. 72:32.59Even he can't get me in here.|Not in my town. 72:41.89Would you like to see my mask? 72:44.94I use it in my experiments. 72:48.94Now, l'm probably not very frightening|to a guy like you. 72:53.78But these crazies, they can't stand it. 72:57.41So when did the nut|take over the nut house? 73:01.58They scream and they cry... 73:04.12...much as you're doing now. 73:08.09Well, he's not faking. Not that one. 73:11.47I'll talk to the judge|and see if I can get him moved... 73:14.13...to the secure wing at Arkham.|I can't treat him here. 73:39.62Storm's coming. 73:45.67The scum is getting jumpy|because you stood up to Falcone. 73:48.88It's a start. Your partner|was at the docks with Falcone. 73:52.59Well, he moonlights|as a low-level enforcer. 73:55.68They were splitting the shipment in two.|Only half went to the dealers. 73:59.64Why? What about the other half? 74:02.02- Flass knows.|- He won't talk. 74:05.02He'll talk to me. 74:06.81Commissioner Loeb set up|a massive task force to catch you. 74:10.32- He thinks you're dangerous.|- What do you think? 74:14.61I think you're trying to help. 74:22.04But l've been wrong before. 74:30.17Come on, I ain't got all night. 74:35.22Flass, I have kids to feed. 74:37.51What, they don't like falafel? 74:55.07Where were the other drugs going? 74:58.07I never knew. I don't know. 75:00.41- I swear to God.|- Swear to me! 75:08.25I don't -- I don't know.|I never knew. Never. 75:11.54They went to some guy for a couple days|before they went to the dealers. 75:15.17Why? 75:17.09There was something --|Something else in the drugs... 75:20.89..something hidden.|- What? 75:22.60I never went to the drop-off point.|It was in the Narrows. 75:26.10- Cops only go there in force.|- Do I look like a cop? 75:29.60No --! 75:44.99This is the one l'm talking about. 75:47.29- What's your problem with it?|- lt shouldn't exist. 75:49.79This ship left Singapore with|246 containers, but arrived with 247. 75:53.79I'm guessing there's something|I'm not supposed to find in there. 75:56.38Listen, counselor, we don't wanna|know what's in Mr. Falcone's crate. 75:59.93Things are working a little|differently now. Open it up. 76:12.52What the hell is this? 76:56.69It's you, isn't it?|Everybody's been talking about you. 77:00.44Get in here! 77:02.82The other kids won't believe me. 77:28.06Get rid of all traces. 77:30.47- Better torch the whole place.|- All right. 78:09.43Having trouble? 78:11.93Take a seat. Have a drink. 78:14.94You look like a man|who takes himself too seriously. 78:21.94Do you want my opinion?|You need to lighten up. 79:16.91Alfred, help me. 79:30.51Blood. Take. Take poison. Blood poison. 79:34.01Poisonous. Poisonous. 79:41.35Bruce... 79:44.36...why do we fall? 79:57.54- How long was I out?|- Two days. 80:01.25It's your birthday. 80:04.38Many happy returns. 80:10.88I've felt these effects before,|but this was so much more potent. 80:14.89It was some kind of hallucinogen,|weaponized, in aerosol form. 80:19.64You have been hanging out|in the wrong clubs, Mr. Wayne. 80:22.77I called Mr. Fox when your condition|worsened after the first day. 80:26.02I analyzed your blood... 80:27.57...isolating the receptor compounds|and the protein-based catalyst. 80:31.24Am I meant to understand any of that? 80:33.41Not at all. I just wanted you to know|how hard it was. 80:37.16- Bottom line, I synthesized an antidote.|- Could you make more? 80:41.04You planning on gassing yourself|again, Mr. Wayne? 80:43.79Well, you know how it is.|You're out at night, looking for kicks... 80:47.17...someone's passing around|the weaponized hallucinogens.... 80:50.09I'll bring what I have.|The antidote should inoculate you for now. 80:53.72Alfred, always a pleasure. 80:56.26Lucius. 81:02.44- You sure you don't want to come in?|- I have to get back. 81:05.27- I wanted to leave this.|- Thank you. 81:07.11Rachel? 81:09.90Looks like someone's been|burning the candle at both ends. 81:13.28- Must've been quite an occasion.|- lt is my birthday. 81:16.12I know. I'm sorry I can't come tonight.|I was just dropping off your present. 81:19.95- You've got better plans?|- My boss has been missing for days... 81:23.54...which means I should|probably start by looking... 81:26.04...at the bottom of the river.|- Rachel. 81:29.21Excuse me. 81:31.88Rachel Dawes. 81:33.72Who authorized that? Get Crane down|there now. Don't take no for an answer. 81:37.47Call Dr. Lehmann, tell him we need our|own assessment to the judge by morning. 81:41.81- What's wrong?|- lt's Falcone. 81:43.81Dr. Crane moved him to Arkham Asylum|on suicide watch. 81:46.48You're going to Arkham now?|It's in the Narrows, Rachel. 81:50.73You enjoy your party, Bruce. 81:52.74- Some of us have work to do.|- You be careful. 81:57.24Happy birthday. 82:18.18But, Master Wayne,|the guests will be arriving. 82:20.51Keep them happy until I arrive. 82:22.31Tell them that joke you know. 83:03.35Having fun? 83:07.19Bill? Now, what's a big shot like you|doing in a place like this? 83:10.94I need some information. 83:12.40The Wayne Enterprise 47-B, 1-ME. 83:18.491-ME. 83:20.16It's a microwave emitter. lt was designed|to vaporize an enemy's water supply. 83:24.08Rumor was they tested dispersing|water-based chemicals into the air... 83:28.46...but isn't that illegal? 83:32.09I want all the information|on the development of this project... 83:36.55...all data, files, backup disks,|on my desk right away. 83:40.93Did you lose one? 83:43.60I'm merging your department|with Archives. 83:48.48And I am firing you. 83:51.90Didn't you get the memo? 84:01.11Scarecrow. 84:06.08Scarecrow. 84:15.63Miss Dawes, this is most irregular. 84:18.01I have nothing to add|to the report I filed with the judge. 84:21.09- I have questions about your report.|- Such as? 84:23.51Isn't it convenient for a 52-year-old man|who has no history of mental illness... 84:27.97...to have a psychotic breakdown|just when he's about to be indicted? 84:31.77As you can see for yourself, there is|nothing convenient about his symptoms. 84:40.65- Scarecrow.|- What's "scarecrow"? 84:42.53Patients suffering delusional episodes|often focus their paranoia... 84:46.33...on an external tormentor... 84:48.62...usually one conforming|to Jungian archetypes. 84:52.04In this case, a scarecrow. 84:55.92- He's drugged?|- Psychopharmacology is my primary field. 85:00.17I'm a strong advocate. 85:02.51Outside, he was a giant. 85:04.84In here, only the mind|can grant you power. 85:07.51You enjoy the reversal. 85:09.43I respect the mind's power|over the body. 85:12.60It's why I do what I do. 85:14.31I do what I do to keep thugs like Falcone|behind bars, not in therapy. 85:19.36I want my own psychiatric consultant|to have full access to Falcone... 85:22.86...including blood work.|Find out what exactly you put him on. 85:26.37- First thing tomorrow, then.|- Tonight. 85:29.04I've already paged Dr. Lehmann|at County General. 85:33.87As you wish. 85:41.21This way, please. 85:43.34There's something|I think you should see. 85:56.86This is where we make the medicine. 86:06.24Perhaps you should have some,|clear your head. 86:35.44Who knows you're here? 86:38.10Who knows? 86:46.95He's here. 86:48.36Who? 86:49.78The Batman. 86:53.54- What do we do?|- What anyone does... 86:55.62...when a prowler comes around. 86:59.29- Call the police.|- You want the cops here? 87:02.46At this point, they can't stop us. 87:05.42But the Batman|has a talent for disruption. 87:09.14Force him outside,|the police will take him down. Go. 87:12.39- What about her?|- She hasn't got long. 87:14.81I gave her a concentrated dose. 87:16.94The mind can only take so much.|Now go. 87:21.98The things they say about him. 87:24.48Can he really fly? 87:26.19I heard he can disappear. 87:28.45Well, we'll find out. 87:31.74Won't we? 88:20.71Taste of your own medicine, doctor? 88:29.51What have you been doing here? 88:34.47Who are you working for? 88:41.31Ra's -- Ra's al Ghul. 88:43.86Ra's al Ghul is dead.|Who are you working for? 88:48.90Crane. 88:52.41Dr. Crane isn't here right now. 88:55.91But if you'd like to make|an appointment.... 89:10.84Batman, put down your|weapons and surrender. 89:14.43You're surrounded. 89:21.43- What are you waiting for?|- Backup. 89:24.94- Backup?|- The Batman's in there. 89:27.52SWAT's on the way.|But if you wanna go in now... 89:29.86...l'll be right behind you, sir. 89:32.90SWAT's on the way. 89:35.53- Hey.|- Hey. 90:19.33What's happened to her? 90:23.66Crane poisoned her with a psychotropic|hallucinogen, a panic-inducing toxin. 90:29.50- Let me get her down to the medics.|- They can't help her, but I can. 90:37.18Get her downstairs.|Meet me in the alley. 90:47.31Crane's been smuggling his toxin|hidden in Falcone's drugs... 90:50.36...and they're dumping it|into the water supply. 90:53.03- What was he planning?|- I don't know. 90:54.90Was he working for Falcone? 90:56.70He mentioned someone else,|someone worse. 90:59.41She needs the antidote|before the damage is permanent. 91:02.16- How long does she have?|- Not long. 91:08.21What is that? 91:11.42- Backup.|- What the --? 92:31.92Excuse me. 92:38.21- How is she?|- She's fading. We gotta go. 92:43.30I'll get my car. 92:44.93I brought mine. 92:47.14Yours? 92:58.11I've gotta get me one of those. 93:00.44He is in a vehicle. 93:01.95Make and color? 93:03.61It's a black... 93:07.16...tank. 93:11.12Stay calm. 93:13.17You've been poisoned. 93:17.67I'm on him. 93:27.35Breathe slowly. 93:38.57Hold on. 93:54.17- What are you doing?|- Shortcut. 94:03.63Air One to ground, block that ramp. 94:10.39He's got no way off that roof. 94:13.39Turn off your engine.|Step away from the car. 94:18.86- Trust me.|Weapons system activated. 94:39.54Who is this guy? 94:40.75Where's he going? 94:42.42He's on the roof. 94:57.27- What street is he taking?|- He's not on a street. 95:00.11He's flying on rooftops. 95:40.60At least tell me what it looks like. 95:45.82Never mind. 95:51.20Got him. 96:03.46Coming right up on his butt. 96:29.74- We're tracking suspect|vehicle heading west on l-17. 96:37.45- Air One to ground.|- I lost him. 96:39.33We've lost visual. Exit 9 is blocked. 96:41.54We'll loop back to check|the frontage road. 96:43.67Stealth mode activated. 96:46.30Stay with me. 96:53.72What --? There he is. 97:14.91Just hold on. 97:20.33Rachel! 97:53.61They get any of this into the mains? 97:55.95Yeah. 97:57.12Notify the water company.|There's gotta be a way to isolate it. 98:00.12No. They put it all in.|They must've been at this for weeks. 98:02.96- Gotham's entire water supply is laced.|- Why haven't we felt the effects? 98:06.63Must be a compound that|has to be absorbed through the lungs. 98:19.14How do you feel? 98:23.64Where are we? 98:25.64- Why did you bring me here?|- lf I hadn't, your mind would be lost. 98:29.61- You were poisoned.|- lt was -- 98:31.82- lt was Dr. Crane.|- Rest. Gordon has Crane. 98:35.61Is Sergeant Gordon your friend? 98:38.57I don't have the luxury of friends. 98:41.12I'm gonna give you a sedative.|You'll wake up back at home. 98:44.62When you do, get these to Gordon,|and Gordon alone. Trust no one. 98:48.75- What are they?|- The antidote. 98:50.67One for Gordon to inoculate himself,|the other for mass production. 98:54.38Mass production? 98:55.84Crane was just a pawn.|We need to be ready. 99:24.95When you told me your grand plan|for saving Gotham... 99:28.54...all that stopped me|from calling the men in white coats... 99:31.63...was when you said|it wasn't about thrill-seeking. 99:34.30- lt's not.|- What would you call that? 99:39.18- Damn good television.|- lt's a miracle no one was killed. 99:42.05I didn't have time to observe|the rules of the road, Alfred. 99:45.89You're getting lost inside|this monster of yours. 99:49.19I'm using this monster to help|other people, just like my father did. 99:53.73For Thomas Wayne, helping others... 99:55.53...wasn't about proving anything|to anyone, including himself. 99:58.90It's Rachel, Alfred. She was dying. 100:02.70She's downstairs, sedated.|I need you to take her home. 100:05.58Well, we both care for Rachel, but what|you're doing has to be beyond that. 100:09.54It can't be personal,|or you're just a vigilante. 100:12.58- ls Fox still here?|- Yes, sir. 100:14.67We need to send these people away. 100:16.51Those are Bruce Wayne's guests.|You have a name to maintain. 100:19.59I don't care about my name. 100:21.59It's not just your name, sir.|It's your father's name. 100:26.56And it's all that's left of him. 100:30.85Don't destroy it. 100:47.75- Mr. Earle.|- Happy birthday, Bruce. 100:50.08Thank you. 100:51.79How did the stock offering go? 100:54.08Prices soared. 100:55.46Who was buying? 100:56.88All kinds of funds and brokerages. 100:58.96It's a bit technical. 101:00.80The key thing is... 101:02.72...our company's future is secure. 101:06.56Great. 101:21.32A little the worse for wear, l'm afraid. 101:29.33What was the plan, Crane? 101:31.29How were you gonna get|your toxin into the air? 101:33.92Scarecrow. Scarecrow. 101:37.34Who were you working for, Crane? 101:41.30Oh, it's too late. 101:44.09You can't stop it now. 101:51.27Here. 101:52.98- Happy birthday, Bruce.|- Thank you. Thanks. 101:55.19And thank you for that item. 101:59.57You're welcome. 102:00.98- I know you'll put it to good use.|- I already have. 102:04.03How long would it take|to manufacture on a large scale? 102:08.37Weeks. Why? 102:09.70Somebody's planning to disperse|the toxin using the water supply. 102:13.87The water supply won't help you|disperse an inhalant. 102:17.88What? 102:19.46Unless you have a microwave emitter|powerful enough... 102:22.17...to vaporize all the water|in the mains. 102:25.47A microwave emitter like the one|Wayne Enterprises just misplaced. 102:29.18Misplaced? 102:30.56Earle just fired me for asking|too many questions about it. 102:36.06Go back to Wayne Enterprises now|and start making more of that antidote. 102:39.73The police are gonna need as much|as they can get their hands on. 102:43.03My security clearance|has been revoked. 102:45.24That wouldn't stop a man like you,|would it? 102:47.70I suppose not. 102:51.41- Bruce, there's somebody you must meet.|- Not now, Mrs. Delane. 102:56.25Now, am I pronouncing this right... 102:59.33...Mr. Ra's al Ghul? 103:07.43You're not Ra's al Ghul. 103:10.76I watched him die. 103:12.22But is Ra's al Ghul immortal? 103:18.02Are his methods supernatural? 103:25.03Or cheap parlor tricks to conceal|your true identity, Ra's? 103:31.28Surely a man who spends his nights|scrambling over the rooftops of Gotham... 103:35.95...wouldn't begrudge me dual identities. 103:38.79I saved your life. 103:40.79I warned you about compassion, Bruce. 103:46.47Your quarrel is with me. 103:49.55You let these people go. 103:52.30You are welcome to explain|the situation to them. 103:57.81Everyone. 104:00.27Everybody? 104:04.73I.... 104:07.07I want to thank you all for coming here|tonight and drinking all of my booze. 104:13.41No, really. 104:16.16There's a thing about being a Wayne... 104:19.08...that you're never short of|a few freeloaders, like yourselves... 104:22.83...to fill up your mansion with.|So here's to you people. Thank you. 104:26.67- That's enough, Bruce.|- l'm not finished. 104:29.63To all of you.... 104:31.51All of you phonies,|all of you two-faced friends... 104:36.01...you sycophantic suck-ups|who smile through your teeth at me... 104:41.31...please, leave me in peace. 104:45.02Please go. 104:48.03Stop smiling, it's not a joke.|Please leave. 104:51.61The party's over, get out. 104:53.99The apple has fallen very far|from the tree, Mr. Wayne. 105:02.04He's turning into a jerk. 105:10.67Amusing. 105:12.72But pointless.|None of these people have long to live. 105:16.35Your antics at the asylum|have forced my hand. 105:20.02So Crane was working for you. 105:22.35His toxin is derived from the organic|compound found in our blue flowers. 105:26.52He was able to weaponize it. 105:28.73He's not a member of|the League of Shadows? 105:30.90Of course not. He thought our plan|was to hold the city to ransom. 105:36.16But really, you are gonna release|Crane's poison on the entire city. 105:40.87Then watch Gotham tear itself apart|through fear. 105:57.55You're gonna destroy millions of lives. 105:59.89Only a cynical man would call|what these people have "lives," Wayne. 106:03.52Crime. Despair. 106:05.40This is not how man|was supposed to live. 106:08.11The League of Shadows has been|a check against human corruption... 106:11.44...for thousands of years. 106:13.11We sacked Rome.|Loaded trade ships with plague rats. 106:16.87Burned London to the ground. 106:18.45Every time a civilization reaches|the pinnacle of its decadence... 106:21.45...we return to restore the balance. 106:23.58Gotham isn't beyond saving. 106:26.46Give me more time.|There are good people here. 106:29.34You're defending a city so corrupt... 106:31.34...we have infiltrated|every level of its infrastructure. 106:45.60Time to play. 106:51.15When I found you in that jail,|you were lost. 106:53.99But I believed in you. 106:56.28I took away your fear,|and I showed you a path. 107:00.28You were my greatest student. 107:02.83It should be you standing by my side,|saving the world. 107:06.79I'll be standing where I belong. 107:10.00Between you|and the people of Gotham. 107:14.84No one can save Gotham. 107:20.80When a forest grows too wild,|a purging fire is inevitable and natural. 107:26.69Tomorrow the world will watch in horror|as its greatest city destroys itself. 107:31.90The movement back to harmony|will be unstoppable this time. 107:35.44- You attacked Gotham before?|- Of course. 107:37.86Over the ages our weapons|have grown more sophisticated. 107:40.70With Gotham we tried a new one.|Economics. 107:43.99But we underestimated certain|of Gotham's citizens... 107:49.12...such as your parents. 107:55.38Gunned down by one of the very people|they were trying to help. 107:59.13Create enough hunger|and everyone becomes a criminal. 108:02.05Their deaths galvanized the city|into saving itself... 108:04.72...and Gotham has limped on|ever since. 108:07.56We are back to finish the job. 108:10.06And this time no misguided idealists|will get in the way. 108:13.52Like your father, you lack the courage|to do all that is necessary. 108:17.40If someone stands in the way|of true justice... 108:20.45...you simply walk up behind them|and stab them in the heart. 108:29.54- I am gonna stop you.|- You never did learn... 108:31.88...to mind your surroundings. 108:36.09Justice is balance. 108:38.26You burned my house|and left me for dead. 108:43.09Consider us even. 109:01.61No one comes out. Make sure. 109:13.29They're all gone? 109:14.92- How many from maximum security?|- Every one of them. 109:17.80Serial killers, rapists. 109:19.80Raise the bridges.|We don't want any getting off the island. 109:22.80Yeah, l'll raise the bridges... 109:24.64...when I get every available unit out here|to catch the homicidal maniacs... 109:28.89...that are running loose out there.|- Come on! 109:54.96I hope you're not a member|of the fire brigade. 110:03.68Master Wayne! Master Wayne! 110:10.35What is the point of all those push-ups|if you can't even lift a bloody log? 110:53.18What have I done, Alfred? 110:56.23Everything my family... 110:58.40...my father, built.... 111:02.69The Wayne legacy is more|than bricks and mortar, sir. 111:06.74I wanted to save Gotham. 111:09.87I failed. 111:12.91Why do we fall, sir? 111:17.42So that we can learn|to pick ourselves up. 111:23.38You still haven't given up on me? 111:27.43Never. 111:29.93Down! 111:31.43Harassment! I see harassment! 111:34.56Maybe you'd like to see|some excessive force? 111:36.77Madman with a gun. 111:39.77With residents furious... 111:41.65...at the unprecedented show of police|strength to round up the inmates.... 111:44.94We're about to raise these bridges. 111:46.95Officer, I am a Gotham City|district attorney. Let me pass. 111:57.96- Just shut up!|- Hey, Flass, cool it! 112:00.46Hold these people back. 112:02.13Hey, Gordon.|Somebody here to see you. 112:05.09- What are you doing here?|- Our friend sent me with this. 112:07.67It counteracts Crane's toxin. 112:09.30Hopefully you won't need it. 112:10.97Not unless he's got some way|of getting that crap into the air. 112:15.27All right, last one across. 112:18.39People, they want this|bridge up in no more than three minutes! 112:22.48Better get you off the island before|they raise the bridges. Patrolman! 112:26.48Go! 112:54.35I can't find my mom. 112:56.51Hey! 113:06.36What the hell are you doing? 113:09.65Gentlemen... 113:11.65...time to spread the word. 113:15.87And the word is... 113:18.54...panic. 113:44.31Jesus. The pressure, it's spiking. 113:47.23Right there. 113:48.65That water main|is right under the Narrows. 114:07.84It's okay. 114:42.25This is Commissioner Loeb. 114:43.96Come on, somebody talk to me. 114:45.83Come on! 115:06.98Loeb, Loeb. This is Gordon. 115:09.31What the hell is going on? 115:10.82We need reinforcements.|TAC teams, SWAT, riot cops! 115:14.44Gordon! All the city's riot police|are on the island with you! 115:18.82Well, they're completely incapacitated! 115:21.66It's okay, it's okay.|No one's gonna hurt you. 115:26.00Of course they are! 115:27.83- Crane?|- No. Scarecrow. 115:32.59Gordon... 115:34.17...there's nobody left to send in. 115:37.93So l'm on my own? 115:43.72The Narrows is tearing itself to pieces. 115:45.56This is just the beginning.|If they hit the whole city... 115:48.31...there's nothing to stop Gotham|tearing itself apart. 115:51.23- How are they gonna do that?|- The train. 115:53.32The monorail follows the water mains to|the central hub beneath Wayne Tower. 115:57.32If the machine gets to the station... 115:59.20...it'll cause a chain reaction|that'll vaporize the city's water supply. 116:02.87Covering Gotham in this poison. 116:04.62I'm gonna stop him from loading|that train, but I may need your help. 116:08.00- What do you need?|- Can you drive stick? 116:16.05There you are! 116:17.88There is nothing to fear... 116:20.05...but fear itself! 116:22.85I am here to help you! 116:56.42Batman will save us. He'll come. 117:03.76- He'll come.|- Don't peek. 117:14.36This is Gordon.|Prepare to lower the bridge. 117:23.61I told you he'd come. 117:30.75Wait. 117:33.29You could die. 117:35.13At least tell me your name. 117:41.80It's not who I am underneath... 117:44.97...but what I do that defines me. 117:49.64Bruce? 118:24.68Well, well. You took my advice|about theatricality a bit literally. 118:28.18- lt ends here.|- For you and the police, maybe. 118:30.85My fight, however,|lies with the rest of Gotham. 118:33.35Now, if you'll excuse me,|I have a city to destroy. 118:36.85- I can't beat two of your pawns?|- As you wish. 118:53.37GPS online. 119:02.55In 100 yards. 119:35.62Gentlemen. 120:04.28Who the hell authorized this? 120:17.12Distance to Wayne Tower, three miles. 120:26.46The pressure's moving along the mains,|blowing the pipes. 120:29.26If that pressure reaches us... 120:30.80...the water supply right across|the whole city is gonna blow! 120:44.27At the next intersection, turn right. 121:11.84You will never learn. 121:20.85Sorry. 121:25.86- Familiar. Don't you have anything new?|- How about this?! 121:45.63You have arrived at Wayne Tower. 122:01.23Evacuate the building. 122:02.69We're on top of the main hub|and it's gonna blow. 122:14.07Weapons system activated. 122:20.37Nice ride. 122:36.59Armed. 122:49.61Don't be afraid, Bruce. 122:53.86Come on. Come on. 122:59.95You are just an ordinary man in a cape. 123:02.24That's why you couldn't fight injustice,|that's why you can't stop this train. 123:06.29Who said anything about stopping it? 123:14.63Yes! 123:24.39You never learned|to mind your surroundings! 123:35.65Have you finally learned to do|what is necessary? 123:38.45I won't kill you... 123:45.16...but I don't have to save you. 125:02.49- The meeting's already started.|- What meeting? 125:09.83Fox, I seem to remember firing you. 125:13.25You did. 125:15.00I got another job. 125:17.92Yours. 125:19.84On whose authority? 125:22.05Batman may|have made the front page... 125:24.26...but Bruce Wayne|got pushed to page eight. 125:34.02Bruce Wayne. 125:35.23What makes you think you can decide|who's running Wayne Enterprises? 125:39.19- The fact that l'm the owner.|- What are you talking about? 125:42.24The company went public a week ago. 125:44.28And I bought most of the shares. 125:46.12Through various charitable foundations|and trusts and so forth. 125:49.75Look, it's all a bit technical,|but the important thing... 125:53.12...is that my company's future|is secure. 125:56.79Right, Mr. Fox? 125:58.42Right you are, Mr. Wayne. 126:02.47Didn't you get the memo? 126:22.99- l'm sorry I didn't tell you, Rachel.|- No. No, Bruce... 126:26.32...l'm sorry. 126:28.62The day that Chill died, l.... 126:33.16I said terrible things. 126:35.29But true things. 126:37.67I was a coward with a gun... 126:39.67...and justice is about more|than revenge, so thank you. 126:44.51I never stopped thinking about you. 126:48.68About us. 126:50.93And when I heard you were back, l.... 126:53.68I started to hope. 127:20.00But then I found out about your mask. 127:23.88Batman's just a symbol, Rachel. 127:27.34No. This... 127:30.18...is your mask. 127:33.85Your real face is the one|that criminals now fear. 127:38.23The man I loved... 127:40.90...the man who vanished... 127:43.61...he never came back at all. 127:50.24But maybe he's still|out there somewhere. 127:55.08Maybe someday,|when Gotham no longer needs Batman... 127:59.83...l'll see him again. 128:12.85- Proved me wrong, you know.|- About what? 128:18.60Your father would be very proud of you. 128:21.27Just like me. 128:49.88What will you do? 128:53.14Rebuild it. 128:55.60Just the way it was, brick for brick. 129:04.82Just the way it was, sir? 129:08.15Yeah, why? 129:09.57I thought this might be|a good opportunity for... 129:12.57...improving the foundations. 129:15.20- ln the southeast corner?|- Precisely, sir. 129:33.84- Nice.|- I couldn't find any mob bosses. 129:37.68- Well, sergeant?|- lt's "lieutenant" now. 129:40.73You really started something. 129:42.35Bent cops running scared. 129:44.52Hope on the streets. 129:46.23- But?|- The Narrows is lost. 129:50.36And we still haven't picked up Crane or|half the inmates of Arkham that he freed. 129:54.87We will. 129:56.74We can bring Gotham back. 129:58.54- What about escalation?|- Escalation? 130:01.25We start carrying semiautomatics,|they buy automatics. 130:05.75We start wearing Kevlar,|they buy armor-piercing rounds. 130:10.26- And?|- And you're wearing a mask... 130:13.97...and jumping off rooftops. 130:17.26Now, take this guy. 130:19.56Armed robbery, double homicide. 130:21.77Got a taste for the theatrical, like you. 130:25.27Leaves a calling card. 130:33.07I'll look into it. 130:38.41I never said thank you. 130:44.92And you'll never have to. Category:Movie